Things I Know
by Tada Taro
Summary: It's all about knowing the things you know and how you can apply them. A human OC-story.
1. Chapter 1

"I have something on my mind, senpai. I can't call this "something" interesting or new, but I certainly can claim it amusing. That is, amusing to me only. Hey, do you want me to share this amusing "something" with you? I can do this. I even will be glad to do this."

"I'm not so sure. You see, I'm not in the mood right now. If anything, I wish to be left alone for now. Yes, I want to go home and play that game I borrowed this morning. It's quite a masterpiece, if I were to be honest. The main heroine is very lovable, the plot is solid and the sex scenes are written by the best writer in the business. Say, maybe you want to talk about this game instead?"

"Is this the way you treat a cute girl like me, senpai? Talking about the filthy game made for perverts like you? I'm honestly shocked. I'm at loss of words. No, I actually am not, I have a lot of words on my mind, but those are not the words a cute girl should use. And thus, I will simply shout – pervert – in embarrassment and redirect this conversation towards the topic I wanted to discuss."

"Are you sure? I still have a lot to tell you. Also, don't judge the game as filthy simply because it has sex scenes. It is because of people like you that the game culture is still treated as something juvenile. I'm proud to love such games from the bottom of my heart."

"Hey, don't make me a bad guy here! I love games as much as you do, senpai. Sadly, games that you play and games that I enjoy are different like heaven and hell. As in, total opposites in every sense. So, this round is my win. However, I'm really concerned, senpai."

"With what exactly?"

"You. You act somewhat more perverted that usual. It's scary since you are a huge pervert already. In fact, today you are so big of a pervert, it's possible for you to set a new world record in perversity or something. I don't mean that I disapprove of this notions – senpai won't be senpai without this – but I'm concerned that you might attract some serious problems this way."

"Hmm? I'm not sure whether I should be happy for your concern or sad at how honest you are with me. And I'm not acting more perverted that usual. In fact, all of my so-called "perversity" is normal. I'm a perfectly healthy adolescent boy with simple desires, after all."

"Then, you won't mind a simple test, right? No, calling that a test would be stretching the definition too much, so let's call it a simple question instead. Now then, senpai, what is the color of the panties I'm currently wearing?"

"It's a trick question! They are stripped. Moreover, a classic ensemble of blue and white at that. It's quite bold of you. This senpai is concerned that you wear such a childish set of panties. On the other hand, I'm relieved that they don't have a bear or any other animal om them. I believe black lace would be better, though."

"Yep! As I expected. You are still a sad excuse of a human being. A worm with two legs and zero brain. An enemy of the womankind. My one and only senpai! Please, curl up in a dark corner and die."

"Harsh! That's too harsh! I'm hurt by your abusive words. I'm so hurt that I will die this very moment. I can be revived by touching a sacred item, though."

"What kind of a sacred item? Should I get you a Phoenix Down? I don't have any right now. I also lack any Revival Beads, so I'm not sure I can be of any help. So, what is it, senpai?"

"Breasts, of course! I want to touch your breasts!"

"Die! Die! Da-da-da-die!"

"Don't sound so happy while saying this, dammit! And don't turn this into a cheery sound, too. Shit! You looked so cute, I nearly fell for you. That was dangerous, you know? Very dangerous!"

"Are you hitting on me, senpai? I'm sorry, but I'm allergic to love at the moment… Also, speaking of the topic of my panties. I couldn't help but catch how you were stealing a few glances at them. No, that's quite wrong. I noticed that you were blatantly staring at them a few hundreds of them. If my calculations are correct, that was almost ten glances per minute. That must be a world record! And this also proves my point: you are acting more perverted than usual. I believe this great detective should solve this mystery."

"I looked at them so much because you have no sense of shame around me. I think you should stop sitting on my desk with an innocent expression. We both know that I have a perfect view of them. I'm sorry to disappoint, but this case is closed, young detective. Also, I can stop any time I want."

"And yet, you're still starring. If you're going to hide a leaf, hide it in a forest. Where there is no forest, you can use a pervert. So, there must be a reason for this. What is it, senpai? Tell me the truth!"

"I can't think of anything like this. If anything, it might be because I saw a boob-shaped cloud this morning. It put me in the correct mood to act the way I do. I think."

"Objection! It's impossible. I was with you since the morning, so you couldn't have seen the boob-shaped cloud. I'm sure of this. Your defense is riddle with holes, senpai!"

"I may have seen it during lunch, so…"

"Take that! There were no clouds over our school at the lunchbreak. I know because I was having the lunch outside. And this means, you couldn't have seen the boob-shaped cloud either. So, tell the truth!"

"You are having lots of fun, aren't you? Also, for all those talks about being a cute girl, you can't stop talking about this "boob-shaped cloud". It's pretty indecent, don't you think?"

"I'm not a cute girl right now, but a great detective. So, will you tell me the truth or not, senpai? Consider your answer carefully, or I will get mad for real this time. I will get so mad I might throw away all of your dirty magazines into burnable trash when I got home."

"I am trying to assert myself."

"… What?"

"I am trying to assert myself. I am trying to assert the fact that I can still feel attraction towards opposite gender. I do so by looking under your skirt. It may be strange of me, so I apologize for this and anything I will do in advance."

"I see. If this is the way you feel, I don't think I have the right to judge. No, I certainly shouldn't judge you for this, senpai. It's okay to be attracted towards boys these day. I think it's about time for you to come out of the closet."

"I like girls! There are good jokes, bad jokes and really bad jokes! It's just that this strange feeling I had today while goofing around with my friends during the lunchbreak. I saw a girl and felt really strange."

"Having a stroke at this age, senpai? You poor thing…"

"I may be older than you, but I'm not that old. So, what is your opinion?"

"You can have more friends. I mean, more normal friends. Not those perverts you mingle with. Honestly, looking at the three of you makes me feel like I'm reading a manga whose writer was forced to wrap the plot in four issues because his work wasn't selling good enough. I always have this kind of feeling."

"Not about that. Also, stop those verbal assaults at me and my friends. I might be used to this treatment, but their hearts are as fragile as glass. Sure, there are people who might appreciate this, but I'm 99-percent sure that they are not among those ranks."

"Are you sure? There is still one percent of possibility left."

"I am sure. So, what is your opinion about this feeling I had while admiring a girl?"

"What was the name of this girl? I want to attach a name to this feeling."

"R-Rias Gremory, I believe."

"Oh… How interesting. It's very interesting, Ise-senpai. I can't be sure for now, so let's talk about this later. You need some time to get a grip, after all. For now, let's discuss this "something" I wanted to tell you about."

"Sure. What is this?"

"Do you know a lot about the occult, senpai?"

"Occult? Things like vampires, demons, witches and whatnot?"

"Yes. Indeed. Say, what if I were to tell you that the creatures from various myths and legends actually exists, influencing the humanity from the shadows?"

"I would say… Are you nuts, Odagiri?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I am not. I am a perfectly normal, absolutely mundane, disappointingly ordinary and painfully average girl in every aspect possible. I don't quite understand how could you possibly ask such a question, senpai," I said, hiding my shyness and tomato-red face behind my arms.

"Whoa," he dumbly said with a dumb expression etched on his dumb face, "I never thought you can store so many lies inside a single sentence. I mean, weren't you the one who asked an upperclassman if there are any rare pokemons on our school's territory during your first year?"

I nodded and said. "I see no reason why this act can possibly be considered strange: people nowadays do hunt for invisible creatures with amazing powers everywhere, don't they? It's what they do, after all. And thus, you can't consider such a thing strange," I concluded, sending him one of my best "cute-slash-smug" expressions.

"Well, to begin with, you looked completely serious while asking this question, despite the fact that this game wasn't even announced at the time. Also, weren't you the first year students' representative that decided to loudly pray in the middle of your speech. It's not like our school is somehow affiliated with any religious organizations. Besides the fact that I've never seen you visit any church before."

"It was an elaborate prank. I may have an unusual sense of humor, but I'm otherwise normal. I have normal interests, normal hobbies and normal friends, save for one huge pervert, of course. I want you to take the responsibility for breaking that streak of mine, senpai," I said sweetly.

"And what about that time when you started the treasure hunt in the middle of the day, making me search for black feathers across the city. I still don't understand from where they came," he continued, but I will have none of this.

"Ignoring your pointless chit-chat, I have a request for you, senpai. I want you, Issei Hyoudou, to accompany me for an errand. You see, I'm but a fragile maiden, so I'm pretty scared to walk alone and want someone manly to support me. Alas, I don't have any manly acquaintances, so you will suffice instead, senpai."

"Is this normal to ask someone for help, while insulting them in the same time. Honestly, I know you for what – twelve years? Yeah, and I still can't understand you at all. I mean, you have silky black hair and pretty face, but all of those are useless when you open that mouth of yours. You are cute, but you are even cuter while silent"

Eh? Did he call me cute? What should I do? I can feel my heart beating loudly. I will fall for this man for sure…

Actually, I won't. I definitely won't. Ever. I'm sorry, but this is impossible, no matter how you look at it.

"Are you hitting on me, senpai? I'm sorry, but I only like two-dimensional boys. I'm sure someone like you will understand. After all, you seem to share same tastes as me," I meekly said. Even though I am but a maiden, even I have things I wish to protect. Namely, my love for this kind of things.

"Eh, arguing with you seems pointless. I recognize this glint in your eyes all too well. Well, give me five minutes to take my bag from the classroom," Come to think of it, Kuoh had that awful system of storing different year classes on different floors. It's really uncomfortable, especially when I have to give senpai his lunch.

"I'll be waiting for you near the entrance gates, then," I calmly replied, even though I was a bit displeased. I wouldn't have minded about those five minutes, but those were my five minutes. After all, time is money. Sadly, it doesn't work the opposite way.

As I made my way to the entrance gates, I decided to check the current time and data. I opened my trusty cellphone and opened the calendar. Here, on today's date, was a single mark. It was, after all, quite an important date. And thus, I texted a single message.

"I forgot something important. Teehee. Please, find the kindness in your heart to forgive this clumsy me. Also, make sure to buy groceries on your way home. I'm sure that you don't want to make auntie angry."

I finished with a picture of a bowing bunny. It was pretty cute. I also made sure to add an innocent "teehee", so he won't be able to refuse. And thus, I walked to a certain spot where a certain girl wanted.

"So we meet again…"

I knew her well enough. She was a rare beauty with flowy hair, which were long unlike mine, and an ample chest. I was quite jealous of her chest, since I had not much in that department. And, dressed in an unknown school's uniform and wearing a false expression of a pure innocence on her face, she truly had an angelic appearance. I knew her well enough to dislike her greatly. I hated all liars very much.

"… Amano Yuuma"

Damn, I always wanted to say a manga-esque phrase like this. It's a kind of phrase a normal human can say only once in their life, but in current media, such things are commonly used to create false tensions in the last few minutes and add some shock value. I'm sure only an immature writer can use a cheap trick like this.

* * *

As an ordinary adolescent boy, I have many interests in various areas. In fact, my sense of curiosity cannot possibly be satiated at this age. I always wanted to learn more, to study more and to advance even more than before.

In other words, I want to learn more about the woman's anatomy, to study more about those carriers of hope for all mankind on their chests and to advance even more in my studies on those topics. Hence, my arduous search for knowledge.

And today, as well as the day before, I spend this morning to admire a female form of my dear childhood friend. It was a truly lucky occurrence, when her family moved to the house next door almost twelve years ago.

I didn't have many friends my age, so I was beyond happy, when that girl declared that she will become my best friend. I was glad, until I learned about the cons. In short, that girl was "eccentric" not in the way I imagined. In other words, she was completely nuts.

I remember how we tried to catch a youkai in the past, when other kids were hunting for rhinoceros-beetles and such. I remember how she randomly decided to follow some foreign man with a wild mane of crimson hair for no other reason that her own amusement.

I even remember how we somehow befriended a real magical girl, despite all odds. Oh man, that girl's sister was kind of cute, all flustered at her sis' antics. I wonder where all of them are now.

Now, I can't say I didn't enjoy any of those adventures, but the thing is, I wish for normalcy now. I lost all interest in not slice-of-life series simply because my life was too full of such random events, that I wanted a conventional story for a change.

I can't believe this. I can't believe her.

Odagiri Nozomi.

I looked at her room's window, which had a clear view of mine and vice versa, expecting to see her familiar, school uniform-clad silhouette. Sadly, there was none. It means only one things: she randomly decided to go first yet again.

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. I'd like a peaceful breakfast.

* * *

It was the same as before. I took a good nap. I listened, but didn't paid enough attention to actually understand anything. I must admit that my grades were lackluster. I saw no point in studying hard after passing entrance exam.

It was a very hard experience, being home-schooled by Odagiri of all people. She is brilliant in all subjects. That is, as long as she can do them by herself. Alone. Always on top. Ranked first among the first years. You can say that all of her grades were solid A. Of course, ignoring the "Social Interactions" course.

As the chimes announced the beginning of the lunchbreak, I prepared myself. I prepared that a petite girl with raven hair and amused eyes will suddenly appear like a wild pokemon in the tall grass. I was prepared completely.

"Hey, Ise, why are you so high-strung? Say, I found a good peeping yesterday. Do you want to check it out? I'm sure you will like it a bunch"

I looked at Matsuda and Motohama and sighed.

"I can't believe that you guys still want to peep. After that kendo club fiasco, I was sure you will avoid this stuff for a week." I may have been too optimistic in my estimation. "I mean; it was a rather painful experience." Please, don't prove that Odagiri was right all along.

"It was a painful experience, but only for you, Ise." Those bastards. "However, our thirst cannot be quenched. No, as long as our hearts are beating. As long as our blood flows. As long as we exist. We will want to peep!" they said in perfect unison.

It's bad. If I don't stop them, they won't stop for a very long time. I can copy the special move from my childhood friend. Now, come forward: "Blunt Topic Redirection!"

"Ah, about your question from before. I'm tense because I'm sure that Odagiri will appear any time soon with another "mystery" on hand. You know how it is," I said. Strangely, they looked at me with a lost expression on their faces.

"Odagiri Nozomi. My childhood friend. She is a first year student. Always around me? Guys?"

It was strange. It was mysterious. It was terrifying. It was…

"Who the hell is Odagiri Nozomi?"

… Bizarre?


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the sign near the house. I distinctly remember that no such thing was her before. I remember that this house was owned by a pair of sweethearts with an obnoxious daughter. It usually was taken care of, even though its owners were always overseas because of their work. It usually didn't have a "for sale" sign on the front yard.

I ignored this thing. I know that girl good enough to immediately recognize a prank. If she makes a prank, she also makes sure to perfect it. I don't know how she managed to make even my friends, whom she generally disliked, to cooperate, though.

I ditched the classes the moment her own friends claimed that they never knew someone by this name. If it was a prank, it was terrible. I must admit, well-planed, but terrible. I opened the door with a spare key she gave me herself and entered the house.

I found nothing. I searched and searched and searched, hoping to find some kind of a hint. I expected an envelope with a riddle, or some cryptic message scribbled on her room's wall. I expected anything, but I found nothing at all.

Her room, this whole house, they looked desolate, even forgotten, like no one lived here at all. I checked the furniture, I searched at the kitchen. It was empty. It was completely, fully, unexpectedly, terrifyingly empty…

I don't understand. It must be impossible. I remember talking to this girl yesterday. I remember how her message… I checked my phone, praying that it was still here. I had not only this message, though. I had photos of us together, I had various texts from her. It must be here…

"No…"

It was not. It wasn't here! I didn't have her number. I had no messages saved. I had nothing. I tried calling her, reciting her number by my memory alone at this point. It didn't exist. It never existed. I finished the call, dumbfounded.

I… don't understand.

* * *

"… Amano Yuma"

"Indeed. Ah, but she is also known under a different name. Raynare. I expected you to know this much. After all, they currently operate at your territory."

"I do know. I received the message from their superiors this morning. I also know that they will leave soon enough and stop being my problem. On the other hand, you are a problem that troubled me for quite some time already."

"Is that so? I never expected such a conduct from the venerable person like yourself. In fact, I expected that my recent move should have piqued your curiosity a lot. It did, did it not?"

"I was more concerned than amused. Now, imagine my shock when I found out first thing in the morning that one of the students under my care doesn't exist anymore. No, not anymore, it's more like you never existed in the first place. How?"

"Well, fallen angels' faction has a surprisingly good cleaning services, if you understand what I imply."

"It's not the time for jokes. How?"

"We traded some information. Well, it's more like I sold some important information to them, and received something myself. I would have told you, but there is such a thing as client privacy and all. Of course, I can sell you this information as well, but I expect an equivalent favor, too"

* * *

I can't understand. I checked everything I could. I asked everyone I could. No documents and no family register. A family under the name "Odagiri" never moved into this city. From all I managed to get my hands on, they were living somewhere in Tokyo.

It must be an error. It has to be an error. I was sitting on a set of swings, in a park we used to frequent as kids. It was pretty dark already. I received a call from my mother and took a stride home, almost lifeless.

Here, nothing ever changed. She usually was always here, dining with us, but she wasn't. It was a tradition my mother started. She heard that Odagiri usually eats take-outs or such, when her parents are busy with work. Of course, she couldn't let that slip and invited the girl to eat with us ever since.

It's like she never existed in the first place.

I looked at the fourth set of chopsticks right to me.

… Wait. I nearly fell from my chair. I counted again: there were four sets of food at the table. I looked at my mother and asked, shocked. I… I asked why there were four sets. And she replied:

"I don't know, but it felt right. Like, I always made the dinner for four people or something. It just felt right…"

I looked at her shell-shocked expression. It was like she tried to remember something. It was like she was confused by something. I can't blame her, as I was nearly the same. I asked her about the girl next door, but she replied:

"I don't remember anyone moving the house next to us. I'm sorry, dear, but it must be your imagination"

No… It's wrong. She is wrong. My friends are wrong. Her friends are wrong. The sign near her house is wrong. Her number that didn't exist was wrong. This situation itself was wrong. All of them were wrong. They have to be wrong.

"I'm a bit tired, mom. I'm not hungry, so I'll just take a nap for now. Okay?"

It was pretty late for a nap, but she agreed. I somehow found the way to my room and plucked at the bed.

* * *

 _"Why are you crying, dear?"_

 _"I don't know, but I feel so sad for some reason. And the tears… they won't stop"_

 _"It's okay. I understand. Come here"_

 _"Oh, I feel like I forgot something important. Something that I shouldn't forget, no matter what. And I even don't know what. It's this tearing me apart."_

 _"Hush, dear…"_

 _"But…"_

 _"I feel the same. I do."_


	4. Chapter 4

_It is quite a problem. I'm quite good at lying, you see. I'm so good that I can fool anyone, even myself. I can lie to myself as much as I want, but… Even a liar like me can't fool her own heart. It's quite pathetic, isn't it?_

 _No, it is not. It's sad._

* * *

I opened my eyes. I checked the time – 6 a.m. It was very early for me, who usually had an annoying tendency to oversleep all the time. If it wasn't for her, I would have a lot more tardies. It was strange not to see her face first thing in the morning.

But who was that she? It can't be my mother, I certainly know that, but then, who else? I don't remember.

I stopped. I don't remember her name. I can't remember it. I try again and again, but my mind is blank. I can picture her face in my mind, but it looks like a damaged photo. I'm scared since her image slowly disappears from my mind.

I will be curt, senpai. It is, the world around you, is dangerous. It's full of things that will try to abuse you for what you are. So, please, never forget to…

I remember! Odagiri Nozomi. Born April, Second. Sixteen. I am her childhood friend. I remember her. I do. I never felt so relieved in my life before.

I felt something wet on my cheek and wiped it. And there, on my fingers, were tears. It was something I did unconsciously. And yet, I was still happy, but distressed at the same time. It, that conversation, was something I had no recollection of, until this moment.

I wonder… was that concern in her voice?

* * *

I was tired. I had no chance to catch even a whiff of sleep last night. It's so unfair that people I associated with had such a nocturne lifestyle. I mean, most of people – me included – preferred to make deals during the day. That is, legal deals mostly.

"Is this correct, human?"

I looked at the woman sitting in front of me. It was early morning and I wanted to have a quick breakfast. And thus, we made a small compromise, those fallen angels allowed me to go freely as long as someone was watching over me.

"It is. I like this particular café and its cooking very appealing. It's only a matter of my preferences, though. I also think that calling me "human" is quite rude of you. I mean, I too can call you "fallen angel" all the time, Amano."

Heh. She reacted.

"Fine. If this makes you shut up, I will call you Odagiri. But don't take my kindness for granted: we both know that I'm the superior being. Honestly, taking care of you until the time comes is such a chore"

"Ah, is that so? I'm not sorry. In fact, I'm the opposite of this. You know, I was told that I'm cuter when my mouth is shut, but this applies to you even more, Amano. I mean, it's like your rotten personality reflects your beautiful appearance completely"

"I told you not to test my patience. If you want to know why am I so rude, then I will explain clearly. You, humans, are filthy creatures, even worse than devils. It's you, who take all the love and affection given to you for granted. In this regards, you are so selfish and petty, it disgusts me beyond reason"

"Oh, what an interesting viewpoint to have. I must admit, I never expected something like this form a fallen angel. Say, Raynare, how about we trade some information. I'll satiate my curiosity, and you will have something to report to your superiors. How about this?"

"As if I would believe a human. I want to know what do you want to hear from me first. If this is something classified, then I will obviously refrain from telling you. Also, if this is something I don't know, I won't be able to answer, too. So, do we have a deal?"

"I don't mind. It's more of a personal question actually. And, as a personal question, the answer will know only you. And this, say, why did you fell? I'm curious"

"Human," she said, nearly breathing fire at me, "If it weren't for the fact that my superiors need you, for some reasons, I would have killed you this very moment"

"So, I take that we won't have a deal. What a shame. I have something interesting to tell you. I'm sure that a certain someone would have appreciated this information so much; he would have showered you with praise"

It was a moment of perfect clarity. I was an immovable object, but she certainly wasn't an unstoppable force. After a few moments, she answered.

"I fell because of love. I was created to give love to humans. I was created to guide them with a gentle hand, to protect them from harm. And for this, I asked nothing. Nonetheless, I still had one desire. I wanted them to love me. No, in the first place, I wanted Him to love me. I think, it was only a matter of time. I grew resentful because humans were too self-absorbed to feel any affection towards someone so unlike them. In the same time, I always knew that He loved the likes of you more than any of us. I believed we, fallen angels, would have changed this, but it didn't work…"

"It's quite enough. Now, as I said before, the current wielder of the Boosted Gear is Hyoudou Issei. What you must know in addition to this is that…"


	5. Chapter 5

I hate liars. I hate people that deceive. I hate people that make compromises. I hate people that withhold the truth. I hate them all. I hate them…

"It is a very delicious tea you have. I personally love the rich taste and exquisite fragrance of this black tea, despite the fact that I usually like green tea more." I told her, quietly sipping the beverage from the porcelain teacup. "It is really tasty."

"Indeed," said my host with a serene expression on her beautiful face. "It's my special brew. I'm glad that you like it so much. I don't want to be rude, but what is the reason for your visit…"

I noticed the slight pause before she recalled my name. _It can mean only one thing.  
_  
"… Odagiri-chan, correct?"

* * *

"Hyoudou Issei. Please, visit the student council's room after the classes are over. I repeat. Issei Hyoudou. Please, visit the student council's room after the classes are over."

I awakened from my stupor. I didn't realize from where exactly the sound until it hit me. Now then, what did I do? I can't remember doing anything "eccentric" this week. _Even if I did, she would have stopped me._ Wait, who would? _I don't really know._

"Whoa, Ise, what did you do?" I looked at mildly concerned faces of my friends. I didn't know what to say, so I gave them a healthy smile and thumbs-up instead. I hope it looked inspiring.

I also hope that today will be normal.

* * *

"I don't understand! It's a nightmare! I-I don't know what's happening anymore! I awoke one day to find that nobody remembers me! I don't have a home anymore, and my friends don't even know who am I! I… _I don't understand!"  
_  
I said, letting my tears flow freely. And, before I could react, I was embraced by the person next to me. And thus, I cried my eyes out, my tears slowly soaking the girl's white blouse. It must feel unpleasant, but she never let go.

 _I could see only her crimson hair.  
_  
I let out a pathetic whimper, slowly wiping away the moisture on my face with my sleeve. "I'm sorry for this, senpai. It's just… Well, I was really glad when I found someone who still remembers me." I told her with a meek smile.

"It's okay. I understand. It must have been difficult for you, Odagiri-chan," she said, her expression was that of outright pity. "So, I know it might sound strange, but I should ask this first. Say, _do you believe in occult?"  
_

* * *

It wasn't the first time I was asked to "visit" the student council's room, but usually I wasn't alone. In some cases, there were three of us, but I also distinctly remember when there were only two us, too. It's strange since I can't remember whether it was with Motohama or Matsuda.

"Oh, you are here, Hyoudou-san. Please, take a seat," said the president, a smart-looking girl in glasses, Souna Shitori. On her face, instead of usual irritation associated with me only at this point, was grave seriousness. Come to think of it, I can't see any other members, either.

 _It means that there are only two us here.  
_  
"Now, Hyoudou-san. I have an important question. _Do you believe in occult?"_

It sounded like a familiar question, a question I was asked before, but I don't remember when. Strangely, I don't think it happened long time ago…

 _Do you know a lot about the occult, senpai?_

* * *

"Wha-What?! Rias-senpai, there are good jokes, bad jokes and really bad jokes, you know? And this one certainly was the third kind. I mean, such a thing as existence of devils and angels is something out of fantasy-novels, right?" I said. At this, she laughed, but not in condensing way.

 _It was more like an adult before a small child.  
_  
"I _did_ say it might sound strange. However, I guarantee the truth of my words. I think that an example would prove my point. Now then…"

As I was staring at her, a pair of black, bat-like wings appeared at her back.

"Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Rias Gremory, a devil"

* * *

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! What the…?! It's impossible! You… I can't believe this!"

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, Hyoudou-san. The world isn't what it looks like. And, one way or another, you already were involved. If not directly, then by your close associates"

"M-my associates. I don't know anyone who dabbles into such things…"

It sounded correct, but wrong at the same time.

"Is that so? It is as I thought. Now, Hyoudou-san, does the name "Odagiri Nozomi" ring any bell?"

* * *

"Please, if someone can help me, it can be only you, senpai. Help me, _I beg you._ I don't understand what's happening"

 _As I said before, I hate liars._


	6. Chapter 6

"How is she? Is everything fine, Akeno?"

"She is asleep, Rias. You worry too much. Nonetheless, it is rather strange, isn't it? Both the fact that a normal girl like her is targeted by fallen angels and their unusual dedication to this case."

"I don't quite understand your point: it is not uncommon for them to use such spells when they want to erase someone. I think that we should understand their motive."

"It's not means I'm concerned about, but the fact that she is still alive. I believe, their usual course of actions is to erase someone's existence after the person in question was eliminated."

"It may be so, or we may be mistaken. Also, we cannot discard the possibility that she somehow managed to evade them before meeting us. However, if the third possibility is the correct one, it will create another mystery altogether."

"Indeed. After all, for all intents and purposes, she is just an ordinary girl. I checked her family name for any roots and didn't find anything. Even if there was a connection before, it was severed long time ago. I wonder why she was deemed important. Perhaps, she has some kind of a rare Sacred Gear?"

"No, she doesn't. I made sure to check her. Also, it is quite intriguing…"

"Yes. Not her identity nor her abilities, but the turmoil she caused. Rias, how much do you remember about this girl… Odagiri Nozomi, right?"

"I… Honestly speaking, nothing much. I know her name and her year, but nothing beyond this comes to mind…"

"It's the same for me"

* * *

I pondered over the things told to me by the president today. I did so in the bathtub, looking at some kind of contraption on my hand. It was red, small and pretty cool-looking. It was something that a hot-blooded hero would use, trying to save the world from some kind of great evil.

And yet, I was no hero. I had no determination or desire to be one. I was not selfless and altruistic at all. I merely wanted some peace. In other words, I wanted for my peaceful days together with my friends to never end. I say friends, but…

[Odagiri Nozomi]

… I don't know the reason, but her presence in my mind seems to be slowly slipping away. I remember and then I forget her again, what a vicious cycle. No, the one being vicious here is me. I am the one that forgets his best friend. I am the one…

 _"Ise, come here! I want to show you something great! My, what a turtle you are…"_

"Wait, Nozomi! I'm not a turtle; you are simply too fast!"  
"Less talking, more running! Look!"

"What is this? It's… some kind of a cave?"

"No, it's our secret lair, dummy! It will be a place only for the two of us. Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, kind of…"

… I am the worst. I don't even know where she is right now. For all I know, she might be in danger, and all I can do is absolutely nothing. No, even less than nothing! I am… I am…

… Stop. Our secret lair. It's the place that we used to frequent as kids. No, not only as kids, she liked that place even now. Maybe… It might be only my wishful thinking, but there may be an answer. The president said…

 _"I must say this. Do not search for Odagiri Nozomi. It is something bigger than you and me. If you want to live a simple and mundane life, do not investigate this further"  
_  
… No. _Like hell I will!  
_

* * *

"I'm sorry, but… are you the one to pick me up. I'm honestly sorry, but I don't know the native language very well, miss?"

"It's fine. Luckily, I'm quite proficient in Italian. Now, miss Argento, welcome to Japan. I'm Tsubaki Shinra. Allow me to be your guide for the time being"


	7. Chapter 7

"So, here we are."

I muttered to no one in particular. It was not something I thought I would do at my weekend, nonetheless, I carried my body to the cave that once served as our so-called secret base. At the time, I was pretty pessimistic of this idea. I was almost sure that she would abandon this place in less than a week – she had an attention span of a goldfish and all.

I looked at a comfortably looking futon, sprawled on the ground. It looks like she didn't forget about this place after all. It was her that didn't, and me who always does. I decided not to wallow in self-pity and started my little investigation. It seems that whatever happened to her house didn't affect this place.

And investigate I did: there were mostly non-essentials and such. I also found her secret stash of snacks, hidden behind a particularly tasteless poster of a pop-idol I knew too well she didn't care about one bit. It was, a lot like this girl, a mishmash of things completely unrelated. I mean, even her bookshelf was bizarre, storing things like a science magazine together with an encyclopedia about mythologies.

Hmm? I looked at a tiny bookshelf. It might be here. It has to be here. I opened a random book at the center…

 _Bingo._

* * *

"Where is she?!"

Raynare was not a woman that could lose her temper easily. At least, she believed so, unlike those under her command. And yet, it was unusual for her to raise her voice so much first thing in the morning.

"I ask you, where the hell is the girl we needed for the ritual?!"

It was very unusual indeed.

Damn, she thought, first somebody eliminated that sicko Freed on one of his usual "hunts". Then, that creepy human girl was either captured or somehow escaped. I don't know what's worse – first or second. No matter how you look at them, both options were equally bad. And even worse, if even a half of things that girl said were correct, that would screw the power balance and status quo, and not in a good way.

"We don't know, miss. Asia Argento's current location remains unknown. The team we dispatched to pick her up from the airport didn't respond either. I believe someone intercepted her and eliminated our exorcists."

 _Yes, but who? Church. It was them who isolated her in the first place, but what stops them from secretly dispatching a task group under the pretense of "witch-hunting" or such. Their secret agents are normal humans, so it's nearly impossible to discern them among the crowd._

 _Then, there are also devils. And, even if it's them, we can't go around, blaming them without any evidences. In fact, it would only show us in a bad light. Our position here is already shaky enough. If we let them smell some blood, they will tear us apart, literally or not._

 _And then, there is also that girl. Odagiri Nozomi. I don't know where she came from and how she knows things she knows, but…_

 _"I don't know everything. I simply know the things I know"  
_  
Suddenly, the fallen angel's fist connected with a nearby wall, shattering the stone into tiny rubble. Her expression twisted into a mask of utter anger and hatred, unlike a hanya mask.

 _She pisses me off. I hate her. I hate humans like her. To think that vermin like human can act so condensing towards a superior creature like me. I despise this so much I want to puke. I hate her. I hate her! I…  
_  
"Hey, Raynare, you alright?" said a middle-aged man, dressed in a trench coat and fedora.

"Dohnaseek. I'm fine. It looks like we have to adjust our plans for now"

"Meaning?"

"If we don't have access to Twilight Healing, we will replace it something else. If what that girl said is correct, we have one of the Longinus under our nose"

On her beautiful face, a cruel smirk blossomed. It was a face so beautiful, it seems to be inhuman. In fact, it was inhuman.

 _We must haste. As much as I dislike this girl, her info was correct 'till now. If she was right that time, then…  
_

* * *

I rose from a western bed, provided by a kind devil, and stretched my arms, still feeling a bit sleepy. I checked the exact date and time. It was time for the final act, it seemed.

And finally, if my calculations are correct, it all will finally end today. I used to cellphone to send a single message and walked to the luxurious bathtub. Now, I couldn't help a smile rising on my face.

When I was walking downstairs, attracted by the scent of breakfast, I received a reply from my mysterious benefactor.

… _Bingo._

* * *

 _"You know, I'm not the one to say this, Raynare…_

 _… But you have a traitor among your ranks"_


	8. Chapter 8

It's here.

If the answers to this nightmare exist, they must be here. I suppose, it is poetic in some twisted, utterly heartless way: the place where it all started is the place where it will end. In this park, twelve years ago, I met her for the very first time.

"I cannot understand the way this girl thinks"

It's a good lie, a convenient one. I believe, she always used to say that the best lies are not the ones we use to deceive the others. In fact, the humanity's nature is selfish to the core, so we always prepare our best lies only for ourselves, no one else.

In other words, the best lies humans are capable of are meant to fool our own hearts. It's twisted and horrible way to think, but the one I can understand. I wonder if this means that I also was turned into a twisted human being by her.

Isn't this also a lie? I was not turned. I choose to turn myself, so I could understand her. I wished I understand that girl, and thus, I learned to understand her in process. I understood her, but I wasn't able to think the way she did.

"I can understand her, but I cannot be like her".

Is this the truth? I am not sure anymore. In those horrible days that turned this oyster's shell upside down, I also learned that things of great value can be lost as easily as any cheap stuff. In the end, the difference was in how hard I tried not to give them up.

"I am at loss"

It was said by a beautiful woman to my left. She, along with me, was sitting on a set of swings, looking depressed. In all honesty, she was someone who could easily define the concept behind the word "woman" simply by existing. In other words, she was perfect.

I, sadly, had no interest in her. If it was me from a week before, I'm sure that my reaction would have been different and, probably, extremely embarrassing, something I certainly would regret later. I was sure of this fact.

"It was supposed to be a perfect plan. I was sure that all thing would go smoothly, and in the end, I would receive great words of praise from my superiors and show all of them how good I actually am. I never doubted this plan of mine would ever fail."

It was pretty dark already, so this park was empty of all people, save for this lady and me. I think, she must be some kind of white collar worker or such that decided to rant to someone about her work. I'm sure those are words not for my ears.

"It was _supposed_ to be perfect. I guess, this is where the root of the problem is. I think, the universe doesn't _want_ any of us to be happy, so it pushes, and pushes, and _pushes,_ so you won't be happy anymore. I was happy once, _very damn happy:_ I had friends, work… heck, I even had some higher cause to work for"

"Ah, those were good days, but they didn't last. I fell from grace, literally, and lost a reason to live. I had nothing until that man picked me up. I had a second chance in life. I suppose, not all of us have such a privilege. And thus, I tried my damn best _again"_

"I tried when it was easy. I tried when it was hard. I tried when it all looked like shit. I got my hands dirty too many times already. _But,_ that man, he gives me a chance, a lifeline or like. So, I decide that this looks like a pretty nice idea. I decide _why not"  
_  
"I suppose; it was a bad call from the start. It was no miracle, or intervention, but more of a demotion. In the end, here I am, talking about my troubles to a little kid, in a desolate park, drunk. Honestly, this isn't what I expected from my life. I guess, this is life for you"

Oh, so this where the scent of alcohol in the air comes from. I looked at the stars, lost deep in thought. I told her what I felt inside.

"Yeah, the life is too damn unpredictable. I mean, a weak or so ago, I only wanted some normalcy in my life. In a sense that I wanted my childhood friend to act normal for a change. I wanted her to act like a normal girl I could talk normally with. I wanted things like that"

"But now… heh, now it all looks so distant. It's like my life turned into a fantasy novel. I suppose, in hindsight, I should have seen the first signs on our first meeting. I guess, this is the life for you"

"Oh, look here, we have a smart-ass over here. If you are so lovey-dovey with this chick, why not telling me about her? I'm too drunk to remember this talk later, so your secret is safe in me, boy"

"I… I was _not_ lovey-dovey with her. We are friends. And, well, she was quite something. I mean, there wasn't a day without something happening. And by something, I really mean _something._ It didn't matter to her what exactly. If it was scary. If it was strange. If it was bizarre. If it was ordinary. If it was fun. If it was… I think, she was happy as long as the day before was unlike the day now. In honesty, I kind of liked that trait of hers"

"Well, sounds fishy to me, your feelings for her, but who am I to judge. I must admit, you are quite a listener, boy. It's really a shame I have to eliminate you. In other time or other life, I'm sure we could have become friends. Sadly, I can't gamble with this chance"

In an instant, a pair of wings sprouted from her back, black as night. In her elegant arm, a shining spear of light rose.

"If you want to blame someone, blame your friend who sold you out"


	9. Chapter 9

"If you want to blame someone, blame your friend who sold you out"

It all happened in an instant. I had no time to react. I didn't even realize what happened, before it was too late.

[Explosion]

I moved fast, so fast a normal human could achieve. It was an impossible occurrence. I think, fallen angels and devils can be called impossible as well. In a sudden burst of speed, my body instinctively dodged the spear of light thrown at me.

"Ah, damn, so that little one was true after all, you really are a gigantic pain in the ass. I was better off sleeping, but a promise is a promise"

I did not react to the voice inside my head. I had no time to. I dodged another projectile that barely missed my thigh. I did not even have time to look at my arm, when a red armored gauntlet appeared there. I was too busy staring at the now scantily-clad woman before me, and an expression of pure rage on her beautiful face.

"If you don't want to die, listen well. In this battle, you must strike first to win. I have enough power for about five minutes, which means, when this time limit ends, you will be dead"

Oh, so this is it? I suppose, I have no choice, but to protect myself then. _I also can ask her some questions while I am at it, right?"  
_  
 **/ O.D.A.**

I am not a big fan of darkness. In fact, I prefer sunny days more than ever. It is not some kind of a primal phobia, though. I simply like to see things fully. I want all things to be true to themselves. I have an ideal that consists of a world where no human could ever lie.

It's kind of impossible, however. In such a world, the society would crumple not in a week, but in a few hours. It's vital for any kind of community to practice slander, deceit and escapism on the regular basis. It's only my opinion, though.

"I finally found you, girl! I _finally_ found the snitch that messed up my whole operation. If you weren't meddling with us, I would have received a promotion from the brass, but you _had_ to sell me out, didn't you?"

I looked at an angry fallen angel before me and smirked, internally wondering how such a tiny and cute body could emanate such a bloodthirsty aura. In an abandoned alleyway, we met.

"I would have asked how you managed to determine that I was the traitor, but I don't really care. If you find your way to that damned hippie, Azazel, I will be fucked. So, be a dear and die!"

It is pretty ironic that she used those twenty seconds to shout at me, instead of trying to assassinate me entirely. _It is so ironic because I used this time to turn the tides.  
_  
In an instant, her spear was intercepted by a sword, an ordinary, but incredibly well-made sword.

"Odagiri-san, run! I'll take care of her!"

 **/ I.S.E.**

I'm sure that, if the me from the week ago was told he would be fighting a fallen angel, he would certainly be deeply confused. I never believed in supernatural, as if trying to "normalize" my friend's pointless belief in all things magical.

"It's not the time for this, boy! On your left!"

I obeyed the voice in my head and reacted. In other words, my body reacted before me, instantly moving in such a way I never expected it to. In fact, I wasn't even sure my body could not only move at such inhuman speeds, but also bend in such a strange way.

In an instant, a spear made of solid light passed near my head. It was a close call, but the strange voice inside my head acted as some kind of a co-pilot to me, helping me to cope with an influx of power. I knew my chances are slim, sudden bullshit power or not.

It was only a matter of basic tactics. I was at obvious disadvantage. I lacked in mobility, despite my speed, since she could fly. I lacked any means of attacking her at this distance, too. I knew this much. I also knew that she knew this. I was, even if my overall stats were higher, a literally sitting duck.

"It would take only one direct hit to win this battle, but every time I try to close this distance, she simply distracts me with another spear and flies away. Is she some kind of an annoying boss from a crappy videogame or something?" I muttered to myself, not expecting someone to answer.

"Yeah, stupid birds like this one are truly troublesome."

It was here again. It was talking inside my head. It was a very unique voice, but in the same time, it seemed familiar somehow. It was like I heard this voice before, without actually remembering the fact itself. It was strange.

"Hey, kid, I think I have something that might work. Sadly, it works only once. As in, it either works and this bird dies, or you fail, and we both die. Well, more like you die and I will sleep again. So, you in?"

I didn't know what to say. Mainly, because I was too engrossed into the world's deadliest game of dodgeball, but also because I greatly hesitated. I didn't know what to do or how to act. I had no instincts of a warrior, being born as a normal human in a peaceful land.

"Oh, fine, voice in the head, I'll do whatever you want me to do!"

I will survive and I will win. I promised that the two of us will go on an errand, after all.

 _I wonder if she was right about me being a masochist.  
_  
 **/ O.D.A.**

It was like a wild dance. If I were to be honest, it was a pretty violent dance, but nonetheless, something beautiful. In a way that they moved so fast and with such precision that no ordinary martial artist could accomplish in their lifetime. I was charmed by such a brutal act of senseless violence.

I was charmed, but scared at the same time. I was scared because they were so powerful that I felt like a bug in their presence. I believe, actual bugs are more fortunate since their minds are not developed enough to grant them an ability to realize how outclassed they were. In that sense, I was unhappy that I was a human.

I followed bursts of colors in the night, in places were holy connected with demonic. I am not a warrior, nor I wish to be one, so I lack any words to describe their battle, other than saying that it was both shocking and scary.

I was trembling like a leaf somewhere in the corner. I said nothing when a soft body hit the floor near me. I said nothing when a scary person slowly came closer to me with careful steps. I let tears fall freely, when I was hugged by this person, him trying to make me comfortable was very sweet, as I expected from someone called "prince" by my peers.

"It's okay, Odagiri-san. It's over. I…"

I was trembling, but from an emotion other than the previous two I felt. It was pure _elation_ , a rare sense of accomplishment from the work well-done. I hugged him back, hiding my grin in the dark of night.

"We will make sure that nothing like this ever happens to you again"

All of them were idiots. Fortunately, I had no hate for idiots.

 **/ I.S.E.**

It was the moment. I picked up one thing about this crazy bitch's tactics. And that is, the time she needed to make one spear. It took her about half a minute between each one, the time she used to dodge my advances in the air.

I may be pissed at her, but I still was rational enough not to act rashly. If _that girl_ taught me anything, it is the fact that keeping your head cool can save my life. Mainly, by making me lose my cool. I was once known as "Straight Face King" for this, you know. I was a champion of retort one-liners.

"It's not the place or time to tell this, boy. If you want to do something, _do_ this right now!"

I obeyed and made the first step. I said step, but it was like a leap, actually. I sensed an awesome power reinforce my leg, feeling like it will break any minute. I crossed the distance between us in an instant and, looking into this crazy bitch's shocked eyes, made my final move.

[Transfer!]

I used my sudden advance as a distraction for this final move. I don't know how much power remained inside the gauntlet on my hand, but I prayed it to be enough to hurt her. I let the pebble inside my clenched fist fly, boosting this small thing's acceleration to the maximum.

It flew, creating a huge flash of light that blinded me and, I hoped, this fallen angel bitch as well. I prayed it to be enough. I prayed that the world I lived in was actually some kind of a shitty game or novel or manga or _something_ that obeyed fiction's typical rules.

 _"I'm sorry to tell you this, but final desperation attacks don't work in reality"  
_  
I couldn't stop my legs from trembling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Interlude - Fallen**

It was a quiet night. At least, that's what he thought four minutes ago. He, with a cup of strong coffee, was sitting on a bench, with his partner next to him, a flask with something far stronger in her slender arm. In his life, he made a lot of mistakes, but he never considered his eventual fall as one of them, not until now.

"Hey, Dohnaseek, do you think this is fine?" said Kalawarner, taking another long gulp. It was possible for their kind to get drunk – Azazel once proved this much – but it required epic amounts of alcohol. Well, she sure tried very hard to rediscover this limit.

"What is fine? I'm not sure I realize," he said, quietly sipping the warm beverage in his hands. It was one of his favorite humanity's inventions, actually. In fact, he never felt any hate for humans. On contrary, he felt some kind of gratitude for them: without humans, his life would have been as uneventful as it was before the war.

"Oh, we both know what is. In this whole week, both Mittelt and Raynare were twitchy… more twitchy than usual. In the latter case, it's because her so-called "master plan" somehow backfired right in her face, but that pedophile's dream looked very haggard than usual ever since…"

"Ever since we lost that human girl, right?" he said, his tone dead serious. In her life, Kalawarner made a lot of mistakes as well. And, just like him, she bore no resentment towards the humanity, unlike their bold leader. So, she was perfectly safe. "Well, I have my small theory. Say, Kalawarner, do you know about them? You know, Kokabiel's Faction"

"Ah, those war freaks." She was safe, alright. He knew all too well that the two of them saw too many atrocities already, so none of them wanted for the current peace to end, however stagnant their turned out to be. "Yeah, what about them?"

"I received a message, an invitation, to join their "righteousness" and "noble" cause. If I want to avenge my fallen brethren and crush those puny devils under my heel. If I wanted to show those heartless bastards up above what we actually amounted to."

"You refused?"

"Naturally. Heck, I nearly punched the messenger in the face. So, you know that our resident shrimp and communication specialist, Mittelt, was one of the final numbers. I checked her background the moment I saw that look in her eyes. You know, the one most of them have"

"Shit!" He didn't judge her outburst. In fact, he wanted to throw away all illusions of elegance and swear as well. In last days of war, before the conflict ended, last batch of angels were created. Now, imagine throwing what amounted to a newborn baby into bloodshed. In their whole lives, they knew only battle, death and such. In short, all of them turned out to be not right in the head one way or another.

"So, if hypothetically, she, someone who actually enjoys bloodshed, were to be affiliated with this rogue faction of warmongering lunatics, how likely would it be for her to temper with our orders?"

For all his love of good challenge, Dohnaseek wasn't stupid. Sure, he liked a good battle or two. He liked battles, but what happened back there was no battle. Sure, he would follow his leader as a good solider should, but it didn't mean he was suicidal. Or so he thought.

In that moment, someone decided to dramatically open their temporal base of operation's doors with a loud noise that attracted attention of the fallen angel duo and all exorcists in close vicinity. It was their boss in all of her glory, _clutching a bloodied stump with her only hand._

"We have been compromised! We have to flee before…"

Whatever she wanted to say didn't reach his ears. In a blinding flash of red that swallowed him, his friends and his favorite mug, his whole world turned into nothing. In his last moments, he could only sadly think.

"It's a shame. I wanted to finish that coffee"

 **Interlude - Heiress**

"It has finally ended."

I looked at crumbled ruins of the church that once served as the hideout for those insufferable fallen angels. I was, at first, neutral to the idea of their brief stay here. I shared my dear brother's views that peace between all races can be secured, given a chance. It was only inevitable that I accepted them without any contempt, at first.

I don't think that we were wrong, but sometimes… sometimes there are apples rotten to the core. I have my pride as an heiress of a noble house, and I also have my duties: to protect those under my rule. I love all of them greatly, and it saddened me to see a young girl driven to such a poor state.

I wanted to protect here. I merely wanted to keep her safe. I refused to act against this unprovoked act of aggression. I hardened my heart and tried to keep my cool. I wanted to, but the reality was different.

I knew what I should… what I _had_ to do, when I received a call from my dear knight. I could wait no longer. I could not let them hurt that innocent girl any longer, proper reason and intention or not.

"It's over, Rias. It seems that there are no survivors left"

I am Rias Gremory. I have my duties. I have my pride. I steeled my heart, looking at crushed debris and lifeless bodies, missing pieces of meat and bone. In the very end, I hoped that their death was peaceful.

I am a devil, but I sadly wished that I could pray for their souls. I…

"… curse you"

I looked at my leg, at a bloodied arm, gripping my leg. I looked at the badly damaged body of the fallen angel, small pieces of wood and glass protruding from her body and face, frozen in a mask of utter hatred.

"I… hate you, all of you! I curse all of you! It was my last chance to be loved! I want it back! _I want it back! I want it back! I want it back! **I want it back!"**_  
I felt the sense of dread of hopelessness creeping inside my skin. I simply wanted her to _let go of me!_

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate that dragon-gear boy! I hate that black-hearted bitch! I hate them all! I want them death! **_I want all of you dead!"_**

In an instant, her body was finally destroyed with a lightning from my friend. I stared inside her eyes, and that haunted look inside, this spite, targeted not only towards me, but the whole world, I felt them.

 ** _"It's unfair. It's all a bad joke…"_**

I felt my leg give up under me. I felt tears stream down my face. I felt a gentle embrace.

 _I was too scared to understand them, to really feel them._

* * *

"Oh, thank you kindly. I appreciate an honest customer…"

I stare at the girl before me. I look inside her eyes and see nothing. I see no deceit, no honesty and no reflection. I see nothing and it scares me, but I try to hide this fact. I still have my pride.

"… Sitri-san, I can give you the information about a certain excommunicated holy maiden current location. I'm sure that you see no profit in this, but let me assure you, it is a very valuable information. Ah, but I don't do things for free – nobody does, you and me included – I want something from you, a small favor"

I don't understand her. I suppose, this is the reason for my fear. I pride myself on being good in understanding one's character, but every time I try to understand what's inside her head, I see nothing.

"I want you, as the heiress of the Sitri, swear upon your honor two things: I want you to keep all information about this deal a secret between us and I want you to protect someone, someone I treasure very much. I'm sure we both know the person in question, don't we?"

I am sure that this deal will cost me greatly in the future, but…

"Oh, I can also add a little extra. That is, if you help me send a small message to my friend"

 _I honestly wonder who is the devil here._

"I agree with your conditions, Odagiri-san"


	11. Chapter 11

I was sitting on a hill overlooking the city that served as my home for such a long time, waiting for him to finally come and this pointless slapstick comedy that I grew so accustomed to. I had no particular like for this artificial world, inhabited by those artificial characters, nor did I hate it.

I was apathetic to this mess until he came, until he forced me to see him as something more than an artificial character, a piece of an already-written story. I allowed him to do this, I believe, subconsciously.

In the end, he turned out a possession I had to discard. I didn't want to grow attached to any of those artificial characters, and yet, it all progressed into this mess. I believe, he was no character at this point, but a human.

It is the time when I vile villain that deceived those brave heroes leaves the scene, waiting for the "righteous" retaliation. It was such an easy plan, when you knew those "characters" well enough, their personalities, their ideals and drives.

It was easy to make that devil's love for those under her care into bitter hate. I was a poor girl that she felt responsible for, which only was natural for a so-called "superior" being. I wanted her to feel bad for me, so I turned myself into a "confused" and "poor" victim.

It was even easier to force that shitty angel's hand. In all honesty, for a person in such a dangerous position, she acted too rashly and believed my words too willingly once it was proved that I can be correct.

I made her doubt her friends, her enemies and, which was more important, I made her doubt herself. I showed her that she can be incorrect in her judgment. I didn't turn her into a paranoid dog; I simply showed her what was inside her heart.

I exploited this selfish desire to be loved by someone, which wasn't really nice of me, but I had a very noble and meaningful reason to mess with them. I even made that bespectacled background character somewhat important, making sure that my most treasured person was safe.

I lied, of course. I have no such a concept as "most treasure person" since my heart is pitch-black to the very core. I don't have noble or meaningful reasons to do the cruel things I did before, either. I am a cruel, malicious and manipulative person, after all.

"So, you are here. Good. I don't to waste time any further"

Oh, and so he comes, my escort. I turn my head around and smile deviously. I know him. I know _of_ him. In particular, I asked my boss to send this troublesome man specifically. I perfectly concluded that, based on his pissed off face and the way his wings swayed from time to time, that he was displeased.

"Normally, an adolescent boy of your age should feel nothing short of overjoyed that he was called by a cute girl like me. That is, if you aren't and eunuch or prefer a company of other males. If this is the case, then I understand your position, Vali Lucifer?"

"I don't have such tastes. I lust only for one thing, and this is battle. As such, it's only understandable that I would displeased when my precious time is wasted on some kind of a weakling girl that Azazel considered important enough to require my immediate presence… What is your name again?"

"Oh my, so rude, aren't you? I am Odagiri Nozomi. Ah, but come to think of it, this isn't correct, too. My name is actually Oda Nozomi, pleased to meet you. Of course, this is a lie; my forte is deceit and subterfuge, after all. It seems, that I will become your precious comrade soon enough"

Instead of answering me, he rolled his eyes and scowled in a dumb way.

"I don't really care. For now, let's take care of the rogue cell and return to the base. If anything, I can at least blow off some steam from wasting my time talking with a weakling by taking down some traitors"

"Oh, what a horrible bully you are, Vali-kun! However, I'm deeply sorry, but I went ahead and took care of them already. So, we can skip this and wait a bit for a single person to appear. I want to say my farewells to him before we leave"

He glared at me again, but said nothing. And thus, we waited until he grew restless. I guess, even a horrible battle-junkie like him is still a person, and sometimes will attempt small chit-chats. So, he asked me.

"What is this person we are waiting for is like? It's not like I'm particularly interested, but simply sitting here with you is as creepy as it is"

"Hmm, what a hard question you ask. I can only describe him as a complete fool: he does things his own way, he doesn't care what other people think about him and he never really gets the situation around him. However, this isn't bag. For example, he is also very kind in his own way, very loyal in his own way and very cute in his own way. If anything, he is my friend and this is enough as it is"

"This sounds boring and mundane. I'm sure that all your life prior to this was as boring and uneventful as this. I would go nuts, if something like this were to happen to me"

"Is that so? Do you really finds notion of peace so boring that it would drive you crazy. It's kind of sad, actually. I don't know what it's like to fight since I was born in such a peaceful home as this city. In fact, I never once used my fists in my whole life"

"Heh, so you are a pacifist or something. If this is right, then we don't have anything in common other than the fact that we both have two legs. I think that there is nothing more in this life than simple things. For example, a good fight makes me happy since it really shows you what the life really is. In other words, how actually translucent and fleeting is our time"

"Oh, you are pretty sharp: we don't have anything in common after all. That is, other than the fact that we realize that the life is short. It will always come to an end, no matter what kind of creature you are, and I do accept this simply fact. Nonetheless, I still find "talking with your fists" really, ultimately, virtually, absolutely boring. If anything, I prefer battle of wits. I can't explain my preferences, and we both know that in the end, none of them really need an explanation"

At this he remained silent. No, not only him, but the two of us decided to share one moment of silence that seemed to stretch eternally until my friend came. In the very end, I still had the last boss to face this day. It was time for me to break his heart in pieces, so he will be saved from this cruel, but beautiful world.

"Hello, Ise-senpai. Nice evening we have today, isn't it?"


	12. Chapter 12

It is still me. If you expected a sudden perspective change, then too bad for you. I still was waiting for him to come, imagining possible lines I would use to make a great entrance. I suppose, since this place is so far from the city, it would take some time for him to cross this distance on his trusty bicycle.

It is the part of the whole show that always remains unnoticed by an ordinary viewer, waiting for the brave hero to arrive, while looking evil and menacing, an impression that was partly reached by a bored and pissed-off guy next to me.

Is this the time to tell the reason behind the things I did? I wonder. If you are waiting for some kind of an overreaching plot, then you will be disappointed greatly: I only have a selfish and petty desire I wanted to fulfill in this lifetime. I remember that I had the same desire twelve years ago.

"I want to protect this plain smile"

I wanted for this person, the only real person besides me, the person capable of changing his ways, to be happy. I didn't want him to become great or strong. I didn't want him to save the world. I didn't want him to attract the attention of an inhumanly beautiful girl.

I merely wanted for him to achieve an ordinary happiness – marry a plain, but kind girl and start a plain, but trusty family to care about him, when his hair finally turn gray. I wanted this whole world to change the rules for the sake of one person. It was probably the most selfish desire of all.

I also knew that the world won't allow this. I knew he would suffer much, struggle much, and be in pain so much. I didn't want for such wicked things to happen, not to him. I tried to reach a solution and found one.

I knew that simply making him obvious of the other side of this artificial world won't be enough. In the end, he would make the choice to abandon his life or happiness since that was the way he lived: he grumbled about this, but he never refused to offer a hand.

And so, simply hiding things from him wasn't a possibility. I decided to break his heart, to scare him off, to show him the most terrible and disgusting creature with a shallow heart and selfish mind. I want to show him the me that allowed an innocent person to kill another innocent person.

I want to show him a person that hated someone simply for the thing they could possibly do in the future. I want to show him a person that trampled over someone's pure and noble intentions and used them as a toy. I want to show him a person that made a righteous person act against their word or swallow their own pride.

In the end, I wasn't sure what part of me was real, the one from now or the one from twelve years ago. And so, when I heard the sound of his footsteps somewhere in the distance, I steeled my heart, stood up and brushed off my criminally short skirt.

I faced his honest and painfully relieved eyes. I couldn't stand this look of hope and elation on his face. I started with the line I practiced just a minute ago.

"It's…"

And yet, I couldn't. I wanted to, but my mouth refused to say anything. I had to say something, otherwise, all that happened before would be worthless. I had to say those words to this dumb, unattractive, miserable, sarcastic, stupid, plain boy.

 _It's really amusing how hard you tried to find me. It was so easy to make you waggle your tail, wasn't it? Now, with your help, I was able to execute my plan perfectly. I suppose, a congratulation is in order, dumb lamp.  
_  
"I… I am…"

 _I hate this part of you, this stupid and gullible part of you that believed that a person that would willingly become your friend ever existed. I want to puke because of your naivety. It really makes me sick – all this loyalty and sense of friendship. It's such a joke, really.  
_  
"… You are…"

 _You are my toy. I can make you dance in my tune. Because we are friends. In this world, friendship is another convenient tool. In my world, people like you end up two ways – miserable or dead. And I'm pretty sure you aren't cut to be the former.  
_  
"… Ise… _You are such a fool"  
_  
I tried to wipe away this moisture on my cheeks, but it refused to stop. I didn't know why, but I simply couldn't. I wiped and wiped, but… I don't really understand why, but it was so hard.

"I had enough of this poor drama"

I heard an arrogant voice close to me and suddenly felt someone's arms grab my body. I was confused, but Issei – he was enraged. I saw an emerald on his gauntlet shine in the night.

"Oh? So you are this generation's Red Dragon Emperor. I believe, this is your treasure, then. I guess, I will take it for myself instead"

[Boost!]

[Divide!]

"What is this? That was weak, weaker than an earthworm. Is this what my greatest adversary is like?! I'm disappointed, honestly. I'm ashamed that the rival I longer for all those years is in such a poor state"

"You bastard! Give her back! Give Nozomi back! I'll kill you! I'll kill you, if you don't give her back!"

"I won't. And we both know that you won't as well. In this world, weakling like you have no place to argue, when the strong ones are talking. If you want this treasure so much, come and take her back with your own hands. I would glad to oblige, Red Dragon Emperor"

I helplessly saw how my friend was thrown into the air. I saw his broken body grovel on the ground, _still trying to stand up and fight._  
"… Ise... That's enough… Stop… _Please, stop!"  
_  
I heard his final words, while still being carried far away in another person's arms. I heard him repeating again and again, sense of anguish and helplessness perfectly reflected deep within his honest eyes. I saw how droplets of water started to appear on his face.

 _It's truly is a horrible night for the rain.  
_  
" _Nozomi… Nozomi… Nozomi… Dammit… **Dammit!** "  
_  
It wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't what I planned. In the end, the one who was the weakest link in this plan was me all along. I think, a human's heart is a very fragile thing after all.

"Hey, before we go, don't you have someone else to say goodbye to. You know, things like family or home"

It was an act of kindness on his part, but…

"I… no longer have a place like this"

It would have been easier to make another plan, but with my current responsibilities, I had to sacrifice something. I wanted to show my resolve. I wanted to make that so I would never be able to go back again.

I destroyed the temptation within my heart. I also… I never wanted them to get involved. In the future, I needed anonymity to operate freely. I didn't… I didn't want to hesitate anymore.

And, I wanted for them to be happy. I wanted them to have an ordinary happiness, too.

"Hey, are crying?"

"It is quite a problem. I'm quite good at lying, you see. I'm so good that I can fool anyone, even myself. I can lie to myself as much as I want, but… Even a liar like me can't fool her own heart. It's quite pathetic, isn't it?"

"No, it is not. It's sad."

"Why are you crying, dear?" said a concerned husband, Odagiri Hideo.

"I don't know, but I feel so sad for some reason. And the tears… they won't stop" replied a sad wife, Odagiri Yukari.

"It's okay. I understand. Come here," told her an ordinary office worker, embracing his sweetheart in a warm hug.

"Oh, I feel like I forgot something important. Something that I shouldn't forget, no matter what. And I even don't know what. It's this tearing me apart," lamented an ordinary housewife, crying and crying, soaking his shirt wet.

"Hush, dear…" he answered, glad that his most treasured person wouldn't be able to see his face.

"But…" she wanted to say something, but stopped, chocking on a sob.

"I feel the same. I do," he almost whispered, but then decided to pat her stomach lovingly instead.

"I'm sure this child will be born healthy. I'm sure we will give this child as much love as we would have given their sister. I'm sure that Nozomi will be a really happy child"

And that night, for a reason unknown, the family of three wanted to cry.


End file.
